The present invention relates to a motorcycle fairing for enclosing the engine and other components of the motorcycle and more particularly to a fairing having an advanced air ducting system that promotes a smooth laminar air flow along the length of the motorcycle.
High performance motorcycles designed for racing and touring motorcycles designed for lengthy highway travel utilize fairings to form a body around the motor and other components so that the motorcycle presents a streamlined profile that enhances its movement through the air.
Motorcycles of this type had the laminar air flow disrupted by the introduction of on-rushing air into the motor cavity and by the irregular flow patterns caused by the low pressure drop off experienced in the area of the leg recesses of the fairing. The ensuing air drag inhibited the performance characteristics of the motorcycle.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle fairing that encloses the motor cavity of the motorcycle and which circulates cooling air in the motor cavity in such a way that the laminar flow characteristics adjacent to leg recesses are enhanced.